


i know when that hotline bling, that can only mean one thing

by secretly_a_savior



Series: tie a noose around your mind (loose enough to breathe) tie it like a leash around a tree, tell it 'you belong to me' [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Animal Death, Assault, Begging, Breeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degredation Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Familial Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Kazuichi has ASD, Kazuichi has PTSD, M/M, Mild Homophobic Language, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sleep Paralysis, Texting, Wakes & Funerals, ishimondo is a background ship, mention of alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_savior/pseuds/secretly_a_savior
Summary: Three times Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice recieved the dreaded "u up?" text, and one time he sent it.





	1. surprise! i'm in the same time, beneath the same sun- oh! you cut me to size

**Author's Note:**

> i have....... so much homework.....  
> i have to build a 120v circuit and i didn't even bring my wire snippers home. haven't even nailed a galvanized metal box to a piece of wood yet. i wanna die.
> 
> have chapter one of a short series. rated mature b/c there be smut ahead boyes. 
> 
> if you haven't read _pardon me for yelling i'm telling you green gardens are not what's growing in my psyche_ please do that. 
> 
> it took every ounce of willpower and self respect i had not to name this fic "safe sex is great sex, better wear a latex  
> 'Cause you don't want that late text, that "I think I'm late" text" not that this has ANYTHING to do with pregnancy, but y'all know how i feel about song lyrics as titles, and that lyric is fucking POETRY and I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS OTHERWISE. Lil Wayne didn't HAVE to go that hard but he DID. 
> 
> souda has a corner-bed and u can pry it from his cold, dead hands 
> 
> in texting i means incoming, o means outgoing.

There were only two small electronics keeping Kazuichi Souda's room illumintated in the complete darkness. A small LED alarm clock that cast red light across the ground, announcing proudly that it was 3:52 A.M., and his cell phone, which lit his face and the wall behind it. He had been asleep, really, but woke up with sleep paralysis, unable to move for what felt like hours (but was probably just a few minutes). Shadows had cast themselves across the room in terrifying shapes, staring him down, and he could swear his chest was being put through a hydraulic press. He'd decided maybe he wouldn't go back to bed until it was bright outside. It was the weekend, so he didn't really need to be up early.  
  
He'd had some tea and had tried to work on putting Hajime's Nintendo Switch back together (some bratty freshman, Kokichi something or other, had spilled grape soda on it at lunch,) but found that his heart really wasn't in it. So, he climbed into bed, and after swiping through his social notifications, decided to see if Gundham was awake. He could go back to sleep if Gundham was around. His heart wouldn't stop pounding and there was something unnerving about his dorm room. He wanted some sort of distraction before the slightly irregular pitter-pattering in his chest turned into monster sized  _stomps_. Anxiety, he discovered, liked to multiply exponentially, and he would rather calm himself down now while it was small rather than let it breed. 

He felt a little guilty, he knew that Gundham kept notifications from Souda, Hajime and Sonia on at all times, even when everything else was on vibrate. (" _M_ _ortals so fearless of a Dark Lord such as myself deserve my utmost attention!"_  ) So, realistically the text would wake him up, but the two had had a long discussion about Souda actually using his resources for help when he needs it. It wasn't too often that he really needed to ask something of Gundham, but when he did, he  _ **really did,**_ and it would actually cause conflict when he  _ **didn't,**_ somehow. ' _You should've called me!'_ was tossed around quite often. Occasionally, it was overbearing- he didn't want to be handled with kid gloves. He wasn't crazy, and he wasn't stupid- he just processed things differently and examined the world through the lens of somebody who was raised by an angry alcoholic who was  _ **still**_ trying to control his life. 

He typed out a text, guilt preventing him from calling the other. Gundham was probably asleep, and there was a better chance he'd sleep through a text. He also knew that one of Gundham's snakes was mid-shed, so he may be up ensuring that it safely molts it's skin, in that case he'd be awake and likely quickly respond. He hoped for the second one as he hit send. 

[i-message; o;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] hey baby you up

Souda yawned and watched as the grey bubble signifying that his boyfriend was typing appeared and disappeared a few times. He loved texting the other, he dropped the ridiculously drawn out dialect (that, admittedly, Souda had come to love) and even occasionally used shorthand. It felt incredibly personal and intimate- something not many people got to see. He also found that occasionally Gundham's language choices were hard to process, and he was already terrible with social cues, so the simpler things were the better, sometimes. 

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] for you, always. 

The mechanic smiled at the message and pondered his reply. Did he want to stay or go? He wanted to be with the other, but Gundham's dorm was full of fishtanks, cages and terrariums. That was okay usually but it could be really overwhelming sometimes, especially at night when various UV lights, different colored night-lights and filters, bubblers and chillers were running to keep the various animals happy in their habitats. He could never really  _rest_ over there- Gundham enjoyed the white noise but it was too many clashing sounds for Souda, even if you didn't factor in the constantly chirping crickets that were kept around as food for some of the animals. He mulled it over for a second, evidently, a second too long because he got a second text from the other. 

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] why? 

He replied quickly. 

[i-message; o;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] will u come over

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] sure. omw.

Souda smiled and sat up, reaching over to turn his bedside lamp on so it was not entirely dark, as it was entirely likely that Gundham wasn't going to put his contact lenses in, as it was super early (late?) and he used disposable lenses, which could irritate his eyes later in the day if he started wearing them before he usually got up. It was also incredibly likely that he wouldn't put his glasses on either, because he despised them. His door softly opening and closing signified Gundham's entrance- he had a key and knocking so late would likely alert somebody that there was something going on in Souda's room. Souda leant against the wall, feeling it cold against his bare back. 

"Good morning, my Beloved. It is rather late... Did you get some rest?" Gundham asked, sleep still heavy in his voice. 

Souda noted that he'd probably awoken the other, feeling a pang of guilt run through his chest. 

"Yeah, Just woke up with a start and wanted to see you is all." The mechanic replied, a wide grin speading across his lips, exposing sharp teeth. Gundham crossed the room with ease and crawled into Souda's bed, struggling just slightly to reach it's height. He was wearing just low-slung flannel pyjama bottoms, he had taken his bandages off of his arm to let his many wounds air out. Souda felt bad, the other must have been exhausted to not have even partially dressed- there was an incredibly low chance of another student being up and about, but usually Gundham would at least throw a hoodie on to cover up when he walked over. Maybe he did, and shed it at the door- Souda was unsure, and quite frankly he didn't care. He'd seen the breeder's arm before- it was torn to shreds, more scar tissue than it was skin at this point, but he still didn't like seeing it. It reminded him just how  _mortal_ Gundham was. He constantly acted as if he was invincible, but it terrified Souda that one misstep with a snake, or a dog, or something more dangerous could  ** _kill_** the breeder. He shook that thought from his mind, trying to remain positive, especially now that Gundham was with him and very much alive. 

Gundam leant against him, putting his head on Souda's shoulder and letting out a quiet yawn. Souda hummed, content. 

"Did  _you?_ " the mechanic asked, raising an eyebrow. Gundham nodded in reply with a curt ' _mhm'_ and moved his head.

"That is, until I was summoned, but I cannot deny your timing was quite convienient. My mind was filled with thoughts of you and your heavenly form, so it is quite pleasant to be in your presence. How are you feeling, great Tamer of Automatons?"

"I'm feeling fine. Better now that you're here. Like I said, just woke up too quick, is all. " Only a half-lie.

"Have you taken-"

"No, and I don't need to until morning- well... real morning. Nine A.M, technically." Souda cut Gundham off, unwilling to talk about his medication. Sometimes Gundham had a tendancy of focusing way too hard on Souda's condition, and while he appreciated it, sometimes he didn't want to be  _reminded._ He just wanted to be treated normally- but it was hard to express that, as occasionally he did need a little bit of extra help. He couldn't ask the other to completely ignore it, because it would then be hypocritical when he asked Gundham to help him. He once again shook the thought from his mind, focusing instead on Gundham, who was now moving.

The taller boy straightened up against the wall for a moment, stretched out his arms for a moment, and then maneuvered himself so he was straddling Souda's lap, knees against the wall. Souda's face flushed hot. Gundham leant in, pressing their foreheads together. 

"I love seeing you like this." Souda said, a soft whisper. He reached up and absentmindedly traced a scar on Gundham's chest. "Nobody else sees this. It's truly a privelege."

"Most mortals simply cannot bear to discern this much of my wretched skin." Gundham said lazilty, glancing down at Souda's hand. It was covered in tiny cuts and scratches, all from work with sheetmetal and moving parts, no-doubt. "They would find themselves without the power of sight."

"They're missing out. It's stunning. Even your jaw, you hide it under that scarf-" he paused, dragging up his hand to lazily run it under Gundham's jaw. His skin was cold, as usual, but Souda chalked that up less to Gundham being the  _Dark Overlord of Ice..._ or whatever, and more to his boyfriend being serverely anemic. "-it's fuckin' beautiful. I feel so special that it's just for me. I'd be happy to go blind if this was the last thing I got to see."

"Don't make a joke of that, I envy your eyesight much more than you know." Gundham replied.

Souda chuckled and shook his head just slightly before bringing his lips up to catch Gundham's in a sleepy kiss. He felt the breeder smile against his lips before pushing further into the kiss, destroying the chasteness of it with a slip of his tongue. Souda ran his hands up Gundam's chest and let his arms rest on the other's shouder's, clasping his hands together behind Gundham's neck and pulling him in just slightly closer. As he did so, though, he began to sweat. Not in an  _I'm aroused_ kind of way, though, in an  _I don't want to do this right now and i'm really hot holy shit_ kind of way. The same feeling pooled at the bottom of his stomach, discomfort where he should be feeling heat. 

He shifted slightly underneath Gundam, all of the sudden aware that he was quite literally backed into a wall. This just made things  _worse,_ his claustrophobia kicking in as hard as it possibly could. He felt the other's hands slide onto his sides, and find purchase low on his hips, and they felt like they were  _burning_ him. Gundam gently bit Souda's lip and ground his hips down and Souda practically jumped out of the breeder's arms, causing the other to bite down slightly in shock. He stood right up on his bed, unceremoniously dumping Gundham off of his lap. 

His hand clapped over his mouth and watched irritation and confusion flood his boyfriend's expression. 

"I am so fucking sorry, oh my god, Gundham I-" 

" ** _WHAT_** was  _that?"_ Gundham asked, tired eyes struggling to focus on Souda who stood above him now. Souda winced at the other's words- they sounded angry. He looked down at Gundam, who had almost fallen off of the bed. "My Dark Prince, did your immunity to my evils finally wear thin, or is there another reason you've cast me aside?"

"No, no, oh god- it's uh- It was, uh, I'm sorry, I-" Souda sat down, licking the inside of his lip and noting that it tasted metallic. Gundam looked ridiculous, his hair was a  _mess,_ he was clearly aroused with his usually pale skin flushed and his loose pajama pants (and presumed lack of underwear) doing absolutely nothing to hide his hard-on. "-that's not why I called you over here. I'm sorry. I shoulda made that clear." 

"I do apologize. Usually when you text me after all of my Hellish Beasts have gone to sleep, it is to quell your desires." Gundham said. Sure, he was  _saying_ he was sorry but Souda could tell he was beyond irritated. Any teenaged boy had the right to be when they were ready for action and suddenly dropped (almost literally). 

"No, don't apologize. I didn't-" Souda swallowed, scooting a little bit closer to the other. "-I didn't say anything. It's- sorry. You can't read my mind. Sorry, I didn't mean to- uh- leave you-" Souda was stuttering like an idiot, so  _beyond_ embarrassed. It wasn't that he _didn't_   ** _want_**  to have sex with Gundham. He just didn't want to  _right then._ He really just didn't want to rest alone but didn't want to be surrounded by a hundred different animals, watching with all their crazy tiny eyes, their cages and tanks whirring and buzzing. It  had just caught him off guard and for  _some fucking reason_ his mind decided that it  **wasn't** a _pleasant_ surprise. 

"Rest assured, Beloved One, I am more concerned for your safety and sanity. You have apologized enough, admittedly I did not think to ask you what it was you needed." Gundham replied, eyes narrowing slightly as he pulled himself into a more comfortable position. He tossed a bunch of blankets and pillows into the corner of the room, which the bed slotted right into, and leant into it, the blankets and pillows combatting the harshness of the cold-hard wall. He was constantly amazed by the sheer amount of bedding Kazuichi kept in his bed. "Alas, I must ask, why _did_ you summon me if not to worship my Godly form?" 

Souda blinked a few times, soaking in the heavy, awkward silence between the two boys.

"Some scary demons woke me up. Wanted to show 'em I had a scarier demon on deck ready to fuck 'em up if need be." he said simply, Gundham chuckled, letting the tenseness fall from his shoulder and a smile grow on his lips.

"Come here, my Dark Consort." Gundham said patting the space in front of him. Souda crawled over and slotted himself between his boyfriend's legs, his back against the other's chest. Souda smiled as he felt arms around him, listening to the breeder continue to speak. "I feel truly penitent for making my Prince uncomfortable. Perhaps, though, you can use your  _words_ next time. You are truly blessed with a magnificentvoice, and it is much simpler to interpret your actions when you  _use it."_

"Yeah, yeah." The mechanic replied passively, reaching forward momentarily to grab his comforter and throw it over himself. He was a firm believer that he actually used his words  _too much._ He turned over, so he was curled up on his side, head to his boyfriend's chest. "Love ya." He said, glancing up. 

"I love you too." Gundham replied with a roll of his eyes, a smile pulling at the edges of his lips. They fell asleep like that, entangled in one another, not waking up for another several hours.  

 


	2. if you were church, i'd get on my knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [i-message; o; My Beloved Souda Kazuichi] need me? i'm tired. 
> 
> [i-message; i; My Beloved Souda Kazuichi] like.. NEED you. 
> 
> [i-message; i; My Beloved Souda Kazuichi] like want you to use me and fuck me into the mattress and call me a slut or a good boy
> 
> [i-message; i; My Beloved Souda Kazuichi] or a good slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hueheeueehehehehehehehehe they fuck!!! they fuck BIG TIME!!!!!  
> this was supposed to be super vanilla and then Horny Bitch Me took over and did... all this mess. i haven't written smut in.... a long time. i apologize.  
> there's literally NO fetish content surrounding souda btw, literally none,,,, except for like 1 (one) kazumaru daddy kink image. how dare y'all. souda deserves more. 
> 
> As always, o means outgoing, i means incoming (texts).  
> Feel free to skip this chapter if you are uncomfortable with smut! There is some pretty rough sex, demeaning language, etc in this chapter, but it is with enthusiastic consent. 
> 
> also blah blah blah age of consent discussion. they're the same age. i envision them in junior year. i was eighteen in junior year, so.... do with that what you will.

Two-thirty in the morning, and Gundham Tanaka was awake, reading a book on black magic. He wasn't too pleased about it either, but for whatever reason he just couldn't sleep. He glanced away from the book as his phone went off. His phone was on silent, so the noise it emitted could only be from Sonia, Hajime, or of course Kazuichi. It wasn't often that this came in handy, but he was glad he had enabled the feature. He wanted to be there for his friends- few people had ever been close to him in his life and he truly wanted to treat the people he  _had_ snagged with the utmost dignity and respect. He listened for his phone again.   
It buzzed once, twice, and a then third time. 

[i-message; i; **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] holy shit uh  
  
[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] gundham

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] u up?????

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] i need you... like... right now

Gundham sat up, typing out a reply, furrowing his brows in half-concern. It was an incredibly vague set of messages, it could mean  _several_ different things. 

[i-message; o;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] need me? i'm tired. 

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] like.. need you. 

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] like want you to use me and fuck me into the mattress and call me a slut or a good boy

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] or a good slut

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] i want you to make me fucking cry

Gundham grinned, bringing a hand through his unstyled hair, still damp from the shower he took before attempting to sleep and standing up from his bed. It wasn't often that his beloved bothered him in the night, so when he did Gundham tended to go along with it. It was much easier to avoid questions from other students late at night anyway, and besides he was literally still awake, what could it hurt? He typed out a quick reply.

[i-message; o;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] what are you doing that's got you so riled up?

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] doesnt matter. im ready for you

Gundham blinked a few times at the message as it settled in what that meant. He was growing aroused already at the thought of Souda laying there, prepared and ready to go, so  _needy and sweaty and breathless an-_ he coughed, cutting his own thoughts off. He needed to focus.

[i-message; o;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] that's a shame, i would've loved to take my time devouring you.

[i-message; i; **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] gundham there is a time and a place for taking your time and right now i feel like i'm going to die if i have to wait one more second

Gundam chuckled, shaking his head. Souda was just slightly down the hall, but he took his time dressing himself in a complete outfit to make the wait just a  _little bit longer._ And then, of course, once he did arrive he would take his time undressing. This also served the purpose of masking the reason he was visiting the other so late. 

[i-message; o;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] you're going to die? i'll get the Nervous One. just give us a few moments, it sounds serious. 

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] oh my fucking god do not bring mikan here so help me jesus

[i-message; o;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] i will be there soon. do not lay another hand on yourself until I say you can do so

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] why do you hate me and want me to die

Gundham shook his head and pulled his long coat over his form, stepping out of his room. He was surprised as he stepped out that he bumped into none other than Nagito Komaeda, walking casually through the hall, half-dressed, with a bowl of cereal. He was walking towards Hajime's room. 

"Oh, hey Gundham!" the lucky student said, removing his hand from his spoon to give a brief wave. 

"Hello, Bizarre One." Gundham said, crossing his arms. "What is such a fragile mortal as yourself doing awake beyond the witching hour?" he asked. 

"Oh, well, I couldn't sleep, what with my neighbor making all that noise. I thought you guys were together. Obviously not." 

Gundham let his eyes focus behind Nagito's head briefly, on Souda's door, confirming the door to the left was in fact, Nagito's. He concealed a smile. 

"Where are **you** going, Gundham?" 

The breeder hesitated, unsure of what to say for a moment, his tired mind running through a hundred different excuses. 

"It is the duty of a Supreme Overlord to ensure that the one he shares his path with is content, I am simply checking on Kazuichi to ensure he is doing well." 

"Oh, well, I think he's crying or.... something. Best of luck, although I'm sure an ultimate like  _you_ won't need it."

"Thank you, I should be going now." 

Nagito nodded and put another bite of cereal in his mouth, off to wander the halls of Hope's Peak like some sort of lunatic, or maybe just go sleep in Hinata's room. The Ultimate Breeder was content to assume it was the first one. Gundham took off from his doorway and let out a brief snicker at the thought of his Dark Consort being so receptive to pleasure he couldn't keep his voice down even just on his own. He loved that about the other, the simplest things could draw out the most magnificent noises. He let himself into Souda's room, stopping a moment in the doorway to shed his coat, shoes and adjust to the low light. 

He stopped again once he found himself in the actual bedroom, marvelling at the sight before him, feeling his arousal grow as he took in the scene. Kazuichi Souda, his whole body slick with sweat,sitting on his hands (to prevent himself from using them, most likely) with his legs spread wide. He was clearly  _painfully_ hard, his dick standing straight up against his stomach, precum leaking from the tip. 

"Oh my god, you're here, thank god. Gundham I love you so much but you need to get out of those cl-" 

Gundham held up a single finger, silencing the other. He approached the bed and immediately pulled himself up into it, straddling the other and letting a hand just barely palm boyfriend's cock. Despite the gentle touch, Souda keened up into it, letting out a breathless moan.

"Ah, Beloved One, Dark Incubus who has tamed my blackest heart.... you were so good for me, you followed my instructions so patiently." Gundam practically mewled, his voice low. Souda shuddered in his grip and Gundham leaned in and rewarded Souda with a kiss, which as recieved well and reciprocated immediately. "Rest assured you will be rewarded for your dilligence. How are you feeling?"

"Really fucking horny." Souda insisted, freeing his hands. but leaving them on the mattress, curling and uncurling his fingers as they 'woke up'.

"That much is obvious. You are not the first mortal to have been so overcome with lust for the Supreme Overlord of Ice so much so that they could not control it- I-"

"Yes, I am, you fucking dork." Souda said, offering a shark-toothed grin.

Gundham huffed. 

"If anything becomes too much for you, please make it known. But you requested I use you, yes?" Gundham's voice was a low growl, and he let his hand lazily ghost over his boyfriend's erection as he waited for a response.

"God, yes. Please, fucking wreck me." 

"Very well then." Gundham said, pulling away from the other. "As a reward for fulfilling my request, I will  _let you_ undress me and worship my demonic form."  He stood and offered a hand to the other to help him up. Souda replied with the flash of a smile, immediately standing and standing just before Gundham, tugging up at the bottom of his t-shirt. He pulled up and Gundam allowed his arms to exist the sleeves. As soon as his torso was free, Souda was attached to his collarbones, lavishing him in kisses and playful nips. A short pause in the other's ministrations made Gundham cock his head slightly, glancing at the other's fingers as they danced on the edge of the bandages on his arm. 

"Do you want me to take care of these, baby?"

"Please leave them on this time, there are open wounds I'd rather not expose to air." 

Souda frowned as the other said  _open wounds_ but didn't press it, instead moving lower to catch one of the breeders's nipples in his mouth, running his pierced tongue along it and rolling the neglected one between his fingers. 

Gundham disguised a moan as a  _tsk,_ and began to run his fingers through the mechanic's pink hair. 

"You're filthy, you know that, right? Absolutely disgusting, already ready for me, on the verge of tears begging to be fucked. Other mortals may know you as the great Tamer of Automatons, but I simply know you as my eager-to-please little pet. I shouldn't indulge you and grace you with my presence at all, you filthy fucking slut." He practically spat. With that, he used the grip he had on the other's hair to encourage him into his knees. Souda made quick work of Gundam's belt, and unzipped the breeder's jeans, unsurprised that there was no layer underneath them. 

"Look at you." Gundham said, locking eyes with Souda as he felt lips wrap around the sensitive head of his cock. He shuddered momentarily, guiding the other and doing his absolute best not to buck into Souda's mouth. (One had to take extra precautions when your boyfriend's teeth looked like Souda's.)

"You look so pretty like that-" he paused for a second, pushing the other's head further until he heard (and felt) a satisfying gag from the back of his beloved's throat. He held it there for a moment, paying extra attention to his partner's hands, making sure he wasn't trying to signal anything to Gundham. Tears welled up in Souda's eyes and he moaned around the intrusion in his throat. "-oh so willingly gagging on my cock like this. It's filthy. A mortal servant practically  _made_ for my pleasure, and my pleasure alone."  _Shit- ah- I'm-"_

Gundam loosened his hold on Kazuichi's hair and took a few seconds to catch his breath, Souda letting up on his ministrations. A string of spit and precum still connected his red, swollen lips to Gundham's sex, and he was rocking from side to side now, desperate for  _any_ sort of friction on his aching dick. His face was flushed red, with every demeaning word going straight to his cock. 

"Is there something you  _ **want,**_ pet?" The breeder asked, gently stroking Souda's hair. 

"Please, please fuck me. Please bend me over and let me take your seed, please. Use me for release,  **please.** "

Gundham was satisfied with that answer, yanking his boyfriend up by a fistfull of hair and pressing their lips together as soon as he was on his feet. Souda groaned against Gundam's lips. Someone could probably hang him off a ledge by his hair and he'd ask him for more- and Gundham knew that. 

"Fuck, I love you." The mechanic gasped between desperate kisses, his hands sliding down his boyfriends' sides, feeling the tense muscles. 

"Good." Gundham replied coldly, reaching a few feet onto the bed to grab a pillow and tossing it onto a clean piece of Souda's desk. "Well them, mortal, bend over. Make yourself available before I change my mind." He commanded. Souda did just that, supporting himself on his elbows and sticking his ass out. Although he was playing his role well, Gundham still went out of his way to ensure the other was comfortable. He leant over the mechanic, placing a kiss on his spine and giving Souda's cock a few lazy strokes, eliciting a moan from the other.

"Are you doing well, my Paramour?" he asked quietly, freeing his hand to pull lube from the top of Souda's desk- it was usually kept in the first drawer on the left, but it had clearly been used already.

"Yes, thank you. Are you?" 

"It is none of your concern." Gundham said, satisfied to get back into the scene as soon as he knew the other was doing okay. He spread some lubricant over his fingers and quickly pressed two into Souda's entrance, eliciting a low moan from the other. He clearly wasn't kidding when he said he'd readied himself, there was still some residual lubericant and he seemed ready already, practically swallowing the breeders fingers. To err on the side of safety, and to lengthen the time he had to tease the other, Gundham still pushed his fingers in, spreading them and searching for the spot that he knew would knock the wind out of the pink-haired mechanic. After a moment, he carefully inserted a third finger and found it easily, with Souda bucking back onto the breeder's fingers. This immediately elicited a response from Souda, leaving his partner to wonder  _just how long_ he'd spent on the edge. 

"Ah, fuck, Gundham, I'm going to- ah, ah  _shit, yeah-"_

And with Souda's verbal outburst he roughly withdrew his fingers, the smaller man attempting to buck against the fingers and follow them. Gundham used his bandaged hand to hold the mechanic to the desk. 

"You will cum when I say you can cum." Gundham demanded. He gave Souda a few seconds to breathe as he slicked his cock with lubricant and heard the other pull in a ragged breath. 

He lined himself up with Souda's entrance, pushing in slowly. Souda pushed back against him as well as he could, being held down and all, loudly letting out a string of curses. Gundam let himself support himself with the other's body for a moment, basking in the contact and intimacy. 

"Listen to you, you have an absolutely  _filthy_ mouth, and so loud for me too." Gundham noted, gruffly, trying to maintain composure. "And to think you see yourself worthy of a demonic overlord such as myself. Is that what you want, my pet? To wake all of your friends in their adjacent rooms? For everyone to know you belong to me and that you  _beg_ for me to breed you like the  **bitch** you are?"

He rolled his hips just barely, straightening himself up a little bit, eliciting a whine from his counterpart. 

"Oh God, yes, _Please-"_ was all Souda could get out before his partner withdrew all the way and thrust all the way back in quickly. The mechanic beneath him let out a loud cry, and then Gundham began thrusting, setting a hard and fast rhythm to which Souda let out moans and cries, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to stave off his orgasm. With each rough  _slap_ of skin, the mechanic saw stars as his prostate as stimulated. 

Gundham, feeling his own climax nearing, reached around the other and grabbed his cock, stroking it in rhythm as best he could as his own composure failed him. 

"Cum for me, show me just how much being _used_ like this means to you." He commanded of the other. 

"Ah- Gu- ah,  _fuck,_ Gundham, fuck, I love you-  _shit-"_ Souda let out, the words strangled by his overwhelming climax. At the same time, Gundham let himself go over the edge, spending himself in the other and letting out a long, gutteral moan, seeing white for a moment. His legs felt weak and he leant against Souda, bracing himself with his bandaged arm on the edge of the desk. 

They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath before Gundham withdrew himself with a sickening  _pop!_ He picked Souda up easily, and although he would usually detest being carried he relaxed into the careful gesture. His boyfriend placed him carefully on the bed before retreating to the bathroom to wash his hands and retrieve a warm rag to clean the other up. 

It felt like years to Souda before the other returned but when he did he carefully wiped Souda clean, humming quietly as he did so. He tossed the rag into the laundry hamper that sat beside the mechanic's desk and disappeared once more, returning with a glass of water. Once the mechanic had downed the drink, Gundham set the glass aside climbed into the bed, pulling his boyfriend into his arms once he was settled. 

* * *

 

"Was that satisfactory, my Paramour?" He asked, breaking the silence before kissing the other's head through sweat-soaked hair. 

"It was perfect." The pink-haired boy replied, settling into the warm embrace and pulling a blanket over their bodies. 

"You were perfect, my love. You performed valiantly." The taller of the two assured him, punctuating his statement with another kiss. "Is there anything you need?" 

"Just stay here." Souda said, content to lay in the other's arms and fall asleep.

Gundham nodded, letting himself wrap his leg around Souda's own, 

"I love you." The breeder said. intertwining his own bandaged fingers with Souda's. "Was there a reason you decided on this course of action, Beloved One?"

"I Love you too- and, no. I just thought it would be fun."

This elicited a quiet chuckle from Gundham, who then allowed his eyes to close. 

"We will speak in the morning. Close your eyes, My Love. You have earned some rest."

Souda smirked and nodded, pressing his forehead into Gundham's chest and untanging their hands in favor of letting his arm lazily fall over the other's waist. 

"Sleep well." He said, closing his own eyes. Gundham replied with a quiet snore and Souda smiled, allowing himself to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleas e comment i beg of u


	3. somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [i-message; i; My Beloved Souda Kazuichi] what. and i cannot stress this enough. the fuck? how did u even get here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i for incoming, o for outgoing.  
> sorry this took so long! ao3 deleted it twice and i've been without my glasses.  
> very mild homophobic language and a non-graphic description of familial abuse. please take care of yourself. 
> 
> thank u for reading. please leave a comment!!!

If there was one thing the Super High School Level Mechanic hated, it was cliches, yet he found that reminding himself that  _a house is not a home_ was calming him immensely, because calling somewhere so  _vile_ his home truly made him want to throw up. 

It was late, he wasn't entirely sure how late, and he was in his childhood bedroom. An ugly room with green walls and a tiny bed. He went to his Dad's house to pick up a specific part to help fix Gundham's car, and his father insisted he stay the weekend. It made sense- it was a two-and-a-half hour drive from his house to Hope's Peak- but it still left a bad taste in his mouth. He had had plans with Gundham and some other friends, but he was so terrified of even mentioning Gundham's  _name_ to his father, for fear of him suspecting something. There was no reason that he should suspect anything, but Souda figured it was best to err on the side of caution. He grabbed his phone and saw 5 missed texts and a call from his boyfriend. 

He'd been so scared about cancelling their plans and making the other mad he didn't tell him he was staying. 

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] when are you returning to campus? 

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] Hello?

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] i'm worried about you

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] are you serious right now? you're going to ignore me?

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] are you okay? 

He winced, his heart absolutely pounding. He closed out Gundham's messages and saw some from his other friends. He decided to check those while he tried to formulate a response. 

[i-message; i; **gangsta's paradise** ] Hey man, why didn't u come out tonight? u good? 

[i-message; i; **Don't Answer** ] hey this is hajime i'm borrowing nagitos phone. i lost my phone have you seen it? 

[i-message; i;  **hajimeme hinata** ] found it lmao

Souda shook his head, he didn't need to respond to those messages, much less so late at night. He did, however, decide his boyfriend deserved a text, no matter how much the prospect of responding so late terrified him

[i-message; o;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] hey babe. u up? 

[i-message; o;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] sorry got caught up in some homework

[i-message; o;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] i need to stay here this weekend. 

A reply came in almost immediately. Souda put his phone down after recieving the notification, having to muster up courage to read it. 

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] yes, i am awake. i've been worried sick about you. i wanted to file a missing persons report. 

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] i would've loved to know that SEVERAL HOURS AGO. 

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] what do you mean 'need to'?

Souda winced. 

[i-message; o;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] i just do. sorry. 

[i-message; o;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] you don't need to know my location at all times, you know. 

Souda flopped into his bed, hearing the old wood of his bedframe creak. It wasn't going to be a good night, he could tell already. 

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] you are so selfish. ridiculous. 

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] it's not about kNoWiNg yOuR lOcAtIoN. it's about the fact that so many things can go wrong on a nearly three hour drive.

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] not to mention you're around that disgusting thing you insist is your father. 

Souda sighed and navigated away from the text app, deciding to Facetime Gundham instead. When the other picked up, which was alarmingly quickly, he looked frazzled. His hair was desheveled and he was wearing an old hoodie, a hamster sitting on his shoulder. Souda wondered if it was a Dark Deva or a Zodiac General, but didn't dare ask. 

"Hi, ba- Gundham." He said in a hushed tone, cutting off the pet name, worried his father may overhear him. Gundham sat silently for a moment, shaking his head. 

"Kazuichi." He said, coldly. Souda's face dropped, Gundham only used somebody's real name when things were absolutely deadly serious. He was clearly upset. The mechanic became all too aware that he'd shot himself in the foot- by avoiding contact with the other entirely in fear of making him mad, he made him even more upset than he would've been. 

_Great._

"Look, I'm sorry. I shoulda said something, it just slipped my mind and-"

"Interesting, so I've 'slipped your mind'. That's grand information to have when I have been praying and casting every incantation I know to ensure your safety for the past  _eight hours._ That makes me feel incredibly valued. " Gundham said. He had clearly lost the capability to form his usual grandiose language in his anger. 

"Don't be that way." Souda said, feeling his chest hollow out in the way it does when he was about to cry. He bit back tears. "I just didn't want to upset you." 

"That's rich." 

"I just  _forgot._ I was a little bit more focused on surviving the weekend."

"I am disappointed. I am relieved you are safe, but I cannot say I am pleased with you, Beloved One."

Souda just sighed, feeling hot tears that he attempted to fight back spill out onto his cheeks. 

"Why are you even mad? Why do you even care? You don't have to look after me like I'm some- like I'm some kid!"

"I find myself struggling with the same question."

There was a long silence between them. He just looked at Gundham, trying to keep his ragged breaths quiet. Gundham looked hurt, and even put down his phone a few times- but neither of them hung up. Souda went to apologize when he heard footsteps in the hall. He immediately put his phone down, but didn't hang up the call. His father entered his room without warning. 

"Hey, pops, what's up?" Souda offered, blinking a few times as the light from the hallway flooded into the dark room. 

"What're you cryin' for?" The man asked, his words slurring together. 

_Great, so he's been drinking._

"Whatcha talkin' about?" The pink-haired boy asked, trying to stabilize his breathing. He found a rather effective strategy was to just act like he had  _no clue_ what his father was talking about. Sometimes, when he was drunk, he would just forget what he asked in the first place. 

The older man approached rapidly and Souda's chest swelled with fear. He was grabbed roughly by the collar of his tanktop, exposing some  _suggestive_ bruising along his collarbones. 

"What the fuck are  _these?"_

Souda gritted his teeth, searching for an excuse.

"It was my girlfriend!" He lied. "MIss- Miss Sonia! She-"

He was cut off by a harsh blow and immediately fear and pain became  _absolute apathy._ He'd danced this dance before. There was no point in talking back or resisting, that would just make it worse. He blamed himself, he shouldn't have come here in the first place. He thought maybe, just maybe, things would be better now that he'd left. Maybe his father would see him as independant, or worth something. He faced the fact that he was neither of those things, and he probably deserved this.

"Girls don't give hickies they get them, you fucking  _pansy."_ His father said, dropping the mechanic unceremoniously, but instead of leaving got into his son's face. 

Souda steeled himself, biting the inside of his mouth, his filed teeth drawing blood. His father began to yell again but he had already zoned out, just agreeing blindly and trying to bite back his tears as he heard his phone signal that his call disconnected. 

* * *

 

Gundham had heard enough. He quickly dressed himself, fighting back angry, hot tears, and snatched his keys off the hook in the doorway. He then remembered his car's engine was dissasembled in Souda's bedroom. 

" _Shit."_ he muttered, before bounding out into the hallway carelessly. He glanced up and down the hall, worried that Kiyotaka Ishimaru may be on night watch, ensuring the students kept their curfews. He muttered a dark incantation to himself, believing it would help him remain undetected as he quickly made his way towards the Sophomore dorms. 

He felt  _terrible._ The whole reason Souda had gone home was to get a part for Gundham's shitty car. He practically forced Souda into an unsafe situation and then got angry at him for feeling unsafe- like he had to listen to his father. He was still a little bit mad- if there's anything Souda needed to work on, it was communication, but he was more angry at himself. He looked around once again, almost  _concerned_ that Ishimaru wasn't around. He decided he would go to Mondo Oowada for help. They'd become friends through Souda- the mechanic fixed Mondo's gang's bikes for some pocket money, and kept the gang leader's bike in his Ultimate Lab as if he was 'fixing it', because underclassmen weren't allowed to have vehicles.

Gundham and Mondo had bonded over animals, he was surprised that the biker had a high enough astral level to not only communicate with his hamsters, but command his Hell-Hounds with ease. It turned out he loved dogs. Gundham appreciated someone so full of surprises. 

As he approached his trusted confidant's door, he found his worry was entirely unfounded. He knocked on the door rather aggressively, and Ishi answered, the least proper Gundham had ever seen him- in pyjamas. 

"Tanaka-san!" Ishimaru shouted, shocked. "What are you doing up and around past curfew- and at my Kyoudai's door, no less?"

"What are you doing so indecently adorned in a colleague's bedroom at the darkest of hours?"

Ishi's face went red. Gundham knew the answer, but every second he wasn't going in the right direction was a second wasted.

"I need to consult with the Rider of Mechanical Beasts." He said, placing his hands on his hips. 

"Are you- are you talking about Mondo?" Ishimaru asked, but before he could leave to retrieve him, Mondo arrived. He placed his hands gently on Ishi's waist as if to say  _hey, move out of the way,_ and stood before Gundham. He was shirtless, and his hair was pulled back instead of in it's usual pompadour. 

"I need to borrow your bike." Gundham said sternly, with the utmost seriousness. Despite how serious he was, Mondo just laughed. 

"Gundham, it's midnight, ya look like hell, and you need to borrow my bike? Didn't you just crash your own fuckin' car trying to paralell park at the pet store?" 

Gundham's face flashed hot with embarrassment. He stepped out of the room as if to signal Mondo to do the same. Mondo obliged, cracking the door behind him. 

"I need to go get my Dark Prince from the devil he calls his father's domain- I am fearful he may be hurt."

"Who, Kaz? Ah, shit. How'd he get there?"

"He drove." 

Mondo huffed and disappeared into his room. At the same time, Chihiro came out of her own room. 

"Oh, are you looking for Mondo too?" She asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Gundham cracked a smile and nodded, but didn't reply. Chihiro then just walked into Mondo's room without much concern. 

Mondo opened the door, now dressed. 

"I'll drop you off there, you can take his car back." Mondo said with a nod. For the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, he sure seemed to be pretty soft, when it came to his friends at least. Ishimaru straightened up immediately.

"You can't leave- if you're not off campus by eight P.M. you have to stay the night!" He insisted, seeming  _almost_ angry. He didn't even mention that Mondo wasn't even supposed to have a vehicle on campus. 

Mondo chuckled. 

"Yeah, you're right. And who's 'sposed to be watchin' us?" He asked. Ishimaru pursed his lips, not happy about it but clearly bested. "I'll be back in no time. Hang out with Chihiro, please, I was gonna train with her, but... I think I need to do this." 

Ishimaru nodded and dramatically saluted, leaving both Gundham and Mondo to shake their heads. 

Mondo stepped out of his room and started off towards the center of campus, where his bike was locked in Souda's lab. 

"Thank you." Gundham said simply as he followed the other. 

"Don't worry 'bout it. You'd do the same for me, I'm sure. You may be a demon or whatever, but you're a pretty good guy." 

Gundham didn't reply. Instead, he used his student handbook to swipe into Souda's lab and watched as Mondo climbed on his bike. He'd never  _actually_ ridden on a motorcycle, and found himself apprehensive. 

"C'mon, I'll give you my helmet." Mondo said as the Ultimate Breeder flipped the switch that opened the garage door on a timer. It would close in two minutes. 

Gundham gratefully took the helmet and climbed on behind Mondo, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and holding on for dear life. 

"If Chihiro can do it, You can do it." The taller man assured him as they set off. They had had to stop for gas halfway, but Mondo was, unsurprisingly a speed-demon, so they made it there in two hours flat. They had passed a few police officers, making Gundham's heart drop each time, but the _Crazy Diamond_ insignia on the bike itself probably protected them. It was strange to think that such a good friend of his was so feared and dangerous. 

Gundham had him cut off the engine a little ways away from the address so that he wouldn't alert anyone. He was thankful that he and his boyfriend had turned on Find my I-Phone for one another, otherwise this would've been a lot more difficult. 

He searched in his pocket for a moment before offering Mondo ¥2000 for gas. The younger man shook his head and pushed it back towards the breeder. 

"Just make sure you both get home safe, okay? And don't tell Kaz how I got here. Don't want him thinkin' I think any less of him. He thinks he's weak but he's a damn sight stronger than I am." Mondo said with a grin. He put the helmet that Gundham had removed in his saddle bag, as opposed to on his head, and rode off, leaving Gundham to walk the short distance to Souda's father's house. Shortly after he recieved a text from Mondo as he walked. 

[i-message; i; **Oowada** ] Im at a diner a few blocks away. Let me know when you guys leave. Im here if things go south. 

[i-message; o; **Oowada** ] thank you. i left my student handbook in your saddle bag so you can replace your bike in the lab. i will retrieve it tomorrow. 

Gundham kept his phone out as he arrived at the address, slightly relieved that Mondo was sticking around, and noted that Souda's truck was in fact still in the driveway. He texted Souda.

[i-message; o;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] where are you?

A response came quickly.

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] still at home, babe, why? it's like 2 am. 

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] listen i'm sorry about earlier haha

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] should've texted you

[i-message; o;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] do not worry about it. 

[i-message; o;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] i am outside. please collect your things and come out.

There was a long wait before the next reply. Gundham hid behind a tree in the other's yard while he waited, praying he was not detected by anyone or anything that could stand in the way of his dark mission. 

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] gundham what the fuck

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] i really cannot leave

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] i'm not a damsel in distress you didnt need to come rescue me

[i-message; i;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] what. and i cannot stress this enough. the fuck? how did u even get here

Gundham sighed, damn well knowing the other was not fine. 

[i-message; o;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] do not worry about that.

[i-message; o;  **My Beloved Souda Kazuichi** ] you can leave. i promise. you have more power than you think. 

The replies stopped coming all together, and Gundham was beginning to get worried when he saw a shock of bright pink hair, illuminated by a phone flashlight, come out of a window. The Ultimate Breeder rushed over to help him, pulling him out of the window and grabbing his backpack from him. It was extremely heavy, most likely due to the car part. He was wearing the same thing he was when he left, a black tanktop and his signature jumpsuit tied off at the waist. Unlike when he left, though, he had a black eye and a split lip. 

Gundham hid his reaction. He didn't want the other to see him angry or hurt right now, whether it was at him or anyone else, and he also didn't want the other to feel weak or wrong. They just needed to get home, then he could deal with the injuries. Souda winced as he moved.

"You're fuckin' stupid." He said, glaring daggers at his boyfriend. 

"We can discuss that at a later time, Tamer of Automatons. We should leave."

Souda huffed, fishing his car keys out of his pocket and throwing them to Gundham without warning. Gundham just barely caught them. 

"I hate driving." Souda said. Gundham climbed into the truck, quickly dumping the other's things behind the driver's seat, and unlocked the doors. Luckily, they left without alerting the other's father, who was dead asleep in a drunken stupor, most likely. 

Gundham texted Mondo at a stop sign, ensuring him that the two were safe, and then set his phone in the center console. 

They drove for a half hour before anyone spoke, Gundham content to let the other speak first. 

"Why did you come here? How the fuck did you even get here?"

"You were in danger, and as the _Supr-"_

"Don't give me all that demonic shit right now, Tanaka. Did you stop once to think that  _maybe,_ just  _ **maybe,**_ my  _boyfriend_ showing up would make things worse? Do you ever fucking think?" 

Gundham sighed, affixing his eyes on the highway ahead of him. 

"Your father would not need to know that I am your boyfriend. There needn't be any cont-"

"Regular friends don't just show up at 3-in-the-fucking-morning to pick me up." Souda spat. He was grateful for Gundham. He really was, he was just  _ **angry.**_ He wasn't even sure at who- himself, his father, his boyfriend- he was just  _ **angry**_ and Gundham was the closest thing he could take it out on. There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again. "I'm so-"

"You can be sorry later, Beloved One. You are my utmost concern, at the moment." 

Souda sighed. 

"How did you get here?" 

Gundham shook his head. 

"What matters is that I arrived here." 

Mondo, at that moment, blew past them on his motorcycle and Souda glared over at Gundham, putting two and two together. 

"Huh, wonder what Mondo's doing out at this hour." Gundham muttered, hiding his face by pretending to check the rear view mirror

"Yeah.  _I wonder."_ Souda said, rolling his eyes. "You know you put yourself in danger, right? If he'll beat the crap outta his own son, he won't hesitate to do it to someone else." 

Gundham scoffed. 

"I would protect you if it cost my mortal form. I am but a brief visitor in this realm, and I would gladly go out defending the one I love."

Souda's head shot over to look at Gundham. 

"Your deathwish is  _ **not**_ comforting, Gundham. You move on from this realm, sure. I don't do that. I stay here with a dead fucking boyfriend, alone in the whole fucking world, so  _stop_ talking like that. What you did was stupid. I went through seventeen years dealing with this shit from my father. Two more days were not going to kill me. Next time I see him it's just going to be worse. I'm a fucking coward for running away and he's gonna make sure I know it." 

Gundham sucked his teeth, shaking his head. 

"Kazuichi." He said, glancing over momentarily, catching the mechanic's eyes for just a moment. "I apologize you felt like what I did was reckless, but you do not deserve to be beaten and attacked, least of all by blood. I did what I did because I need you to understand that. Against all odds, you have tamed my dark heart, and I care about you deeply. I do not want you harming yourself, or anyone else harming you because you deserve the world, and I intend to take it over and hand it to you on a silver platter."

More silence. In fact, they drove in silence for another hour. When they were finally back at campus, Gundham grabbed Souda's bag and stepped out of the trunk. Watching Souda move, it was apparent he was sore- either his back or his stomach was likely badly bruised. Gundham frowned. Souda approached him and wrapped his arms around the Breeder's waist.  

"Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Dark Overlord of M _y Heart._ I love you but you are so, so stupid. Like, beyond stupid." 

Gundham blushed and smiled. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." he said, failing to find an appropriate response. 

They set off into the school and went into Gundham's dorm. He dropped the other's knapsack on the ground and immediately turned on his heel. "Stay here, get comfortable. I'll be back." 

He ran quickly to the kitchen to go get some ice and a wet rag and returned just as quickly. The sight he came back to was precious, although it would've looked better without the bruises. Souda was sat on his bed in his bright blue boxer-briefs and a suspiciously familiar t-shirt. (One that may or may not have been adorned with a purple-gray cross.) The two boys were actually rather similar in size, but Gundam's t-shirts were just large enough on the other to be his preferred sleepwear when given the chance. Gundham yawned and climbed into the bed, careful not to jostle the other and affect his injuries. 

"I apologize. For everything. I spoke much too harshly, and found myself angered with you when you were undeserving of my hellish wrath. I put you in that situation and I am so,  _so_ sorry. I am unsure how you manage to love a demonic being such as myself." he said. 

Souda shook his head. 

"Nah, it was stupid of me to go. I coulda just bought the part."

"That is beside the point, Beloved One." 

"Listen, baby, I just don't wanna talk about it. Is that fair? I just want to feel better right now." 

Gundham nodded. and handed the icepack to Souda who applied it to his stomach. Gundam then used the rag to clean off the other's lip, which was crusted red. 

"Your eye will likely be much better in the morning- or, after you sleep. The bruising seems superficial." Souda nodded and then made himself comfortable, curling up against Gundham and encouraging the breeder to lie down. Gundham shook his head. "Give me a moment, my love." 

He stood and moved about the room, changing of the filters, bubblers, chillers, feeders and heaters in his numerous cages, tanks and terrariums to their appropriate settings for the morning, aware that it was now nearing 5 am, and the two would likely sleep through the day. He shed his coat, took out his beloved Hell-Hound Earring and changed into some pyjamas before climbing back into the bed, gently pulling Souda into his arms. 

"Thank you, Gundham. I love you." 

"I love you too, more than I will ever be able to express, my paramour. Please, get some rest." 

"Sleep well." 

"You as well." 

Gundham expected Souda to fall asleep rather easily after the long day he'd had, but instead, as soon as the lights were off, he felt the other clutch his shirt, beginning to sob. He had no clue what it was like to be abused. Neglected, sure, but never attacked or made to feel sub-human. His heart broke for his boyfriend, and he swore to get revenge on the fiend of the man who took his anger out on Souda for no reason. All he could do in the moment though was run gentle hands over Souda's back and through his hair until he calmed down and fell asleep.

Gundham finally let himself drift to sleep just as the sun was coming up, as he was finally sure that the other was restfully sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaah wig thank u 4 reading  
> chapter 4 should be up p. quick


	4. somewhere along in a bitter descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's DONE. thank u 2 james for helping me plot this last one out. It was really frustrating. 
> 
> also i laughed so hard i fucking CRIED at the concept of Gundham crytyping. That's so fucking funny don't @ me. 
> 
> anyway relish in this fic and all it's glory because y'all are going to HATE what i publish next.

Kazuichi Souda woke up at 3 in the morning to use the restroom. Like most other nights, he didn't sleep all the way through. He didn't know whether to curse his coffee habit, his medication, or his generally horrendous sleep schedule, but the only times he stayed in bed for a full eight hours was when he was sharing the bed with somebody and didn't want to wake them. He yanked his phone off the charger as he walked towards the bathroom. 

He glanced at the screen- a missed text from Gundham at 2:49 AM. Convienient. 

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] r u awake???

Souda blinked at the screen. Gundham wasn't as fluid and verbose when he texted but he was certainly more well-spoken than 'r u awake???' usually. He relieved himself, washed his hands, and then glanced at the bathroom counter. A small green and purple contact lens case sat next to a glasses case. He glanced in the mirror, squinting against his eyesight. His roots were growing in something  _fearsome,_ dark black against hot pink. He opted for his glasses for speed. He wouldn't be seeing anyone but Gundham until he  _fixed his fucking roots_ anyway. 

[i-message; o;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] yeah baby what's up. 

[i-message; i;  **Gundham 🐹** ❤︎] please c ome ofver

Souda furrowed his brow, looking at the text. Gundham didn't elaborate at all. He shot back the 'thumbs up' emoji and put his phone into the waistband of his underwear, searching his room for some clothes. He just tossed on his jumpsuit and an old t-shirt quickly, worried immensely about Gundham. Was he  _drunk?_ He was known to be a lightweight, but he also wouldn't  **drink** on a fucking  **Wednesday night...**  He paused for a moment, clearing his mind, and then tossed his hair into a bun before leaving his room. It occured to him after he left that he'd forgotten his keys, but Gundham had an extra so he was't worried about it. He crossed the hallway to Gundham's room, glancing at the open foyer that separated the sophomore dorms from the junior dorms. Chihiro and Mondo were returning from the gym in their cute outfits and Nagito was leaving the men's showers. It was strangely active for so late at night, but he shrugged, knocking on Gundham's door. 

He heard a familiar deep voice tell him that it was, in fact, unlocked. He opened it, entered, and locked it behind him, his heart immediately dropping when Gundham came into view. He looked, quite frankly, pathetic. He was crying, and he clearly hadn't slept or showered or shaved. His makeup was running and he wasn't wearing his contact lenses or his earring. His usually-bandaged arm was exposed, all of the scars that lined his skin out in the open. The breeder had missed class that morning but Souda had decided to give him a little bit of space, especially since they had been connected at the hip for like a week and a half. Gundham was a particularly private person, and sometimes pushed himself out of his bubble for his boyfriend's sake. Souda liked to ensure he wasn't encroaching on the other's space, but now he felt bad for not reaching out. 

He approached the bed slowly, trying to see what it was that Gundham had in his hands. It was Maga-Z, and he wasn't moving, at all. Souda knew what had happened immediately. He sat down on the bed next to Gundham, as he hadn't even been acknowledged yet. 

"Hey..." he said, not initiating touch so as not to upset the other. He was unsure what kind of state he was in. 

"Thank you for coming." Gundham said, trying to hide his tears from his voice, but ultimately failing as he punctuated the sentance with a sniffle. "I am sorry if I woke you." 

"Nah, don't be sorry." Souda said. He watched as Gundham set the little hamster's body into a shoebox he had prepared with tissue and fabric that Souda recognized as one of Gundham's scarves that the hamster would oft be seen hiding in. The breeder then leant into the mechanic, letting out a long, shaky breath. "What happened?" Souda asked.

"I am a pathetic excuse for a carer, that is what happened." 

"You and I both know that's not true." The mechanic said as he wrapped his arms around Gundham pulling him closer. He placed a kiss into the other's hair. He was nervous- it occured to him all at once that he was usually the one being cared for. While he was glad he could be there for the other, he was slightly unsure how to behave. 

"I approached his domicile and he seemed... lethargic. I took him into my hands and he quite quickly passed onto the next realm." 

Souda frowned, adjusting himself so he was comfortable. 

"Gundham... baby, how  _old_ was he?" 

"He was approaching three and a half years." 

Souda sighed. 

"For a hamster that is  _incredible._ You of all people should know that. He was just a little old man and he wanted to be by your side when he passed. That's all. He was tired." He said, running a hand up and down Gundham's arm, feeling the scars and raised wounds underneath his fingers. It was out of character for Gundham to be so emotional- he got  _angry,_ sure, but Souda was unsure if he'd ever seen him so  **sad.** It occured to him that he was incredibly priveleged to see it, although he didn't want to see it often. He thought back briefly to when he and the Breeder were rivals- and over what, a girl? He shook his head and brought his hand up just briefly to push his glasses up his nose. 

"My Four Dark Devas.... They were all born together. I bred them myself." Gundham said, he stood and moved the shoebox to his dresser, placing it gently. He retured to the bed and laid right into the pink-haired boy's lap, curling up. He placed his forehead onto the other's collarbone. 

"Oh." was all Souda could muster. He knew what that meant. The Four Dark Devas- well, the three that were still kicking- were officially on hospice care. He felt a pang of sadness. Although he didn't like them at first, he had warmed up to their constant presence, and they seemed to genuinely like Souda. He just held Gundham for a while, sitting in silence. "You'll see them all again." He added. He was sure that this wasn't the first time Gundham had lost an animal, but he knew how incredibly fond he was of his _H_ _ellish conduits of destruction._ He didn't like acknowledging Gundham's belief system- it was much too close to delusions of godhood for his own liking and led Gundham to rush into danger whenever he felt like it, but he set his bias aside for a moment to comfort the other.

He just nodded in response. 

After a while of just holding the breeder Souda spoke again. 

"I'm no expert on things like this. My mom's dead, but she died a couple hours after I was born, so, I don't really remember her. But I think you're supposed to have a funeral next. So I think we should do that. It will give you closure and it's a lot more humane than just... throwing him away or something. I don't think that San-D, Cham-P, and Jum-P wanna see you so beat up, y'know? You can't be sad that he's d-" he paused, rephrasing his words. "That he's moved on. You have to be grateful that you had a whole  _three and a half years_ with him." 

Gundham sat up, nodding. He sniffled a few times, his eyes red and puffy. It wasn't just the loss of his hamster (and the iminent loss of his others) that was causing this. He was smart enough to know that death was just a part of mortal lives, but he had truly been through a lot recently. He needed to release his emotions somehow. School stress, sick or stressed animals, Souda's recent rendezvous with his father- it was a lot to take in all at once and although he considered himself an expert at bottling emotions, he preached to his boyfriend that he didn't  _have_ to hold things in, so he decided he may as well practice what he preaches. It felt good to have simple comfort. Somebody to hold him, to sympathize with him- growing up, he didn't have that. 

He never wanted to bother his mother with his problems, lest he stress her out, and his classmates didn't quite understand him. He was quiet, he had a passion for animals, and he looked  **different.** An accident early in life caused him to have a huge ugly scar down his left eye, and although a contact lense could hide his disfigured cornea, the lightning-shaped scar tissue was difficult to hide. (He learned later to cover it with makeup, making it look like an aesthetic choice instead of a disfigurement.) He was absurdly pale due to his practically untamable anaemia, and so he struggled with being  _othered_ from a very early age. He had his animals and his occult interests, sure, but to have someone so enamoured with him was brand new. He was just settling into the fact that maybe it could help him feel more himself. 

"Let me go back to my room and get a coat so we can go outside. Get yourself cleaned up, and if you need my help just call me." Souda said, attempting to leave the bed.

"My Beloved, I wish to breathe easy in your arms for a few moments longer. Please stay." Gundham said, immediately internally cringing at how needy he sounded. 

The pink-haired boy holding him smiled sympathetically, his brows pulled together.

"Sure, babe, take as long as you need, okay?" 

And so they lay there for a little while longer, Souda traced patterns along pale, cold skin and hummed quietly, immensely enjoying that he could help his lover feel better instead of the other way around. Occasionally he would crane his neck lower to place kisses into Gundham's messy, unstyled hair as if to assure him that he was still there. He was unsure how long had passed, absolutely obsessed with the simple vulnerable intimacy of the moment, when Gundham sat up straight. 

"I think a funeral is a good way to send Maga-Z off." Gundham said. "We should prepare."

"Oh okay!" The mechanic said, standing and stretching his arms. "I'll be back soon- oh, and, can I borrow my key?" 

Gundham chuckled, a bare hint of a smile moving across his lips. 

"Of course, my paramour. You know where it is." 

Souda took Gundham's lanyard that he kept his keys on before moving out into the hallway and to his room. As soon as he got back, he pulled his phone back out. 

[i-message; o; **group; hajimeme hinata, crazy diamond, don't answer, gangsta's paradise, NIDAI NEKOMARU, Miss Sonia👑, loud bitch, school nurse, gamer gurl, lab partner (akane)** ] please dear god tell me some of you are awake 

 _ **[Souda Kazuichi has named the group**_ 🐹🆘 **]**

[i-message; i; 🐹🆘;  **gangsta's paradise** ] what the fuck is wrong with you. a groupchat at like, 4 am? 

[i-message; i; 🐹🆘;  **don't answer** ] Actually, it's quarter-til. Me and Hajime are awake. What's up? 

[i-message; i; 🐹🆘;  **Miss Sonia👑** ] I was not awake, but now I am. Is there something you need, Kazuichi? 

[i-message; i; 🐹🆘;  **crazy diamond** ] souda this better be fuckin good. i just got to sleep and now i'm in this groupchat with you and nine unknown numbers

[i-message; i; 🐹🆘;  **NIDAI NEKOMARU** ] I WAS UP TAKING A SHIT. 💩 WHAT DO YOU NEED!!!!!!

Souda sighed with relief as he looked at his phone. 

[i-message; o; 🐹🆘] one of gundham's hamsters kicked the bucket. maga-z. he's real sad about it and we're going to have a funeral. can y'all meet us in the courtyard in like 10 minutes? 

There was a collective silence where nobody typed for like, a minute, and he was worried. He just wanted Gundham to know he had a solid support system. He was often concerned that nobody liked him, and that broke Souda's heart- he knew for a  _fact_ that the Breeder was incredibly well-liked. 

[i-message; i; 🐹🆘;  **don't answer** ] Me and Hajime will be there.

[i-message; i; 🐹🆘;  **Miss Sonia👑** ] Of course! Thank you for being so good to Gundham! You are truly a nobleman!

Souda blushed, smiling at Sonia's message. 

[i-message; i; 🐹🆘;  **crazy diamond** ] yeah, sure. i might be a bit late, gotta wiggle out from underneath Taka. 

[i-message; i; 🐹🆘;  **loud bitch** ] I WASN'T awake until all 90,000 of these notifications woke me up! RUDE. I guess I'll go to your stupid hamster funeral, if it will make Gundham feel better.

[i-message; i; 🐹🆘;  **NIDAI NEKOMARU** ] I WILL BE THERE!!!! I WILL ALSO WAKE UP AKANE AND LEON. GREAT ATHELETES NEED TO BE READY IN A MOMENT'S NOTICE! 

Souda didn't think to include Leon in the chat, as they barely knew eachother and the freshman had a tendacy to hit on him, but he shrugged. He guessed Nidai had taken Leon under his wing- it only made sense. He was the Ultimate Team Manager anyway. 

[i-message; i; 🐹🆘;  **gangsta's paradise** ] Fucking duh, you should've opened with that, dumbass. I'll be there. And Hiyoko stop being fucking rude.

Souda smiled and muted the groupchat, stepping into his bathroom. He put his contacts in but didn't bother lining his eyes, instead opting to go to his dresser to find a baseball cap that would hide his roots of his hair. He also pulled out black pants and an old band t-shirt, the closest thing he had to funeral attire. He put his cap on backwards and tightened it over head, ensuring it hid the black hair growing under the pink. He put on his shearling jacket and left his room, grabbing both his own and Gundham's keys. He stopped in the doorway, turning around and going to his bed. He knelt down, opening a tool drawer and pulling out a small 'survival spade' he'd been gifted. It was a compact shovel with several other functions. He never thought he'd actually need it, but he didn't want to dig through wet soil with his bare hands so he gladly grabbed it. He crossed the hall quickly, entering Gundham's room. He found the Breeder in the bathroom, leaning over the sink and toward the mirror, most likely attempting to put his contacts in. 

Gundham sighed. He was wearing his usual outfit. He'd washed his face and looked significantly refreshed, but didn't bother trying to shave or mask the scar that ran through his left eye. 

"Hey baby." Souda said, offering a smile as he leant in the doorway. 

"Let us go lay the Crimson Steel Elephant, Maga-Z to rest." He said. He looked significatly better than he did when Souda had left. He still hadn't shaved his face, but truth be told, Souda thought the stubble was cute. He wondered if Gundham would ever grow out facial hair. 

It occured to him also that Gundham probably didn't shave because he didn't know the others would be there. He didn't want to spoil the surprise though, and didn't really think appearances were all that important, so he opted to say nothing about it. 

Gundham turned around, blinking his lenses into place. 

"Ah, you've worn black. I must say, it suits you! A look befitting my dark prince." 

Souda blushed, shaking his head but happy to see Gundham in better spirits. He couldn't help but wonder if he was putting on a mask. 

"Hey, Gundham?" Souda said, stopping the other from walking out of the small restroom with a gentle press to his chest. "I just want you to know I'm here for you, okay? Don't act like you're okay just because you're worried about  _me._ " he said. Gundham just nodded thoughtfully in response and strode off as the hand was removed from his chest. He pulled his coat on and grabbed the small shoebox that held his beloved Dark Deva. Souda nodded and led the way towards the courtyard. 

Once out in the hallway, he felt a tightly bandaged hand grab his own, and it was  _freezing_ to the touch, even through the bandages. 

"Babe, your arm is wrapped way too fuckin tight." The mechanic said, frowning and pulling the hand up to look at it. Gundham hid his face in his scarf. Souda pulled the other back into his room and shut the door. "You can't do that, you'll damage your nerves. Trust me, I gotta wear compression stuff all the time, fixin' cars lends itself real well to back and knee issues. C'mon."

Gundham sighed and put the small box down on the doorway table and let Souda strip him of his coat and pull at the top of the bandages where they were stapled. Sure, maybe it was too tight, he really didn't  _notice._ (Okay, he totally noticed. He just wanted something to focus on that wasn't an absolute tragedy.) He let out a long breath as he felt blood rush fervently to his fingers. He brought a hand up to hide his whole face as Souda placed a chaste kiss at the base of his shoulder. 

"God, babe, I never really noticed but your arm truly is  _ **torn up."**_ Souda said, beginning to rebandage the other. He took his time, ensuring all the flesh was covered but not absolutely smothered with pieces of bandage. He had helped the other before, so he knew the intricate way that the bandages went around each of his fingers to ensure maximum mobility. He wrapped each finger with care, bringing each one to his lips for a kiss before covering it. He adored kissing the Breeder- it was a simple way to show affection, and it absolutely drove Gundham  _wild._ Souda loved it not only because he loved Gundham immeasurably and didn't know how to show it, but also because he'd never had anybody to kiss before, and he found he loved doing it.  "Ace bandage is meant to get tighter the more things swell and move. You have to start with it loose." 

He finished the bandaging and pushed the little staples back into place- two clasps at the top, and one on each side of his hand. Gundham replaced his coat, still hiding his face in his scarf, embarrassed and overwhelmed by the kindness and thoughtfulness in the other's gesture. He pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, trying to show appreciation without his words, which would surely fail him. 

They set out again after a few moments, and Souda took the other's hand, satisfied that this time it didn't feel like a corpse (although maybe it felt a little like a mummy.) It took them a moment to walk out into the courtyard. Knowing Taka was asleep in Mondo's room (and that Nagito was supposed to be on curfew duty anyway) let them walk a little easier through the halls so late, enjoying the relative calm of it all. Souda didn't want to rush things, this was important. The pair approached the doors to the courtyard and stepped out.  Gundham gasped when they stepped out into the courtyard and a gaggle of their friends (and also Leon Kuwata?) were there, all offering sympathetic smiles. Akane, Leon, Nidai, Fuyuhiko, Hajime, Komaeda, Hiyoko, Sonia and Mondo were all standing there. 

The breeder smiled under his scarf and glanced over at his boyfriend, his face flushed hot. 

"We are here to celebrate Maga-Z's life!" Sonia announced excitedly, earning nods and sounds of approval from everyone else. Gundham grinned a wide grin, clutching the shoebox to his chest. "We shall give him a funeral fitting for the hell-raiser he is!"

"My friends, it is well into the morning. Why are you all awake? Demons lurk the earth when mortal souls should be in bed."

"Some _ugly ass rat **bastard**_ decided to start a  _ **GROUP CHAT**_ at quarter to four AM!" Hiyoko shouted, crossing her arms. It elicited very visible winces and cringes from the others, who were all tired. 

"The only one who didn't come was Chiaki, but I don't blame her. She sleeps through anything." Hajime said with a grin and a chuckle. Souda and Gundham approached the large circle of people.

"Mikan, also, but I think she has an Android so she probably didn't get the message in the first place." Nagito added.

"I didn't invite Teruteru, Mitarai, Peko, Mahiru, or Ibuki, to be fair. I don't think I have their numbers- although knowing Fuyuhiko I kind of assumed she'd just show up behind him like she always does." Souda said to Gundham, making it clear that nobody was absent due to bias or dislike for him or his animals.

"I uh, figured this would be a good spot. Nobody walks here." Fuyuhiko said, gesturing to the ground, getting the subject off of himself and Peko. 

"It is marvelous. A fitting spot for a hellish beast such as Maga-Z." Gundham said, sounding a little bit choked up. 

Wordlessly, Souda unfolded his shovel and started digging a small hole, deep enough for the shoebox and six inches of earth to go on top of it. As he dug, Gundham spoke. 

"Maga-Z was a faithful companion of mine since my time at Hope's Peak High School began. He embodied the kind of Hellish destruction I would expect from a Tanaka-bred animal. Although he shall not be here to witness the rise of the Tanaka empire, I know I will see him again, and he shall be watching and wreaking havoc from the next realm." 

Leon looked at the people around him, who all stood solemnly. 

"It was a fucking  _hamster._ " He muttered, earning a sharp elbow in the ribs from an otherwise perfectly still Fuyuhiko. 

"Soon he shall be followed by the other Dark Devas, and although it fills my heart with sorrow, it is the natural order of things, and I shall begin training the Twelve Zodiac Generals in the art of dark magick in their place. Farewell, Crimson Steel Elephant Maga-Z. Your absence will be heavy amongst myself and my dark cohorts." 

Souda stood, shaking dirt off his hands and brushing off his knees, he took the shoebox from Gundham and placed it into the hole, quickly kneeling again to cover the dirt. 

Once it was done, Souda stood back up and took Gundham's side and watched as Hiyoko skittered off for a moment, returning with a rather large rock from the gravel by the courtyard fountain.

"We can put this here so no pigfaced idiots stand on his little grave!" She suggested, placing it at one end of the hole, still much too energetic for everyone else's liking. Gundham nodded solemnly, and watched as she took a Sharpie out of the pocket in her kimono (Did she ever take that thing off? Everyone else was in pyjamas or otherwise unkempt...) and crudely wrote "MAGA Z- FRESHMAN YEAR - JUNIOR YEAR" on it in her chickenscratch handwriting. "There we go!" she announced, clearly proud of her handiwork. Akane then yawned quite loudly, triggering some yawns in the others. 

"Thank you for coming, everyone." Gundham announced, beaming with pride that his friends had decided to attend to help him lay a precious friend to rest. "We all must get rest- there is class in the morning, no?" 

Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement. Souda and Gundham stood still while everybody filed past them, most of them stopping to give Gundham some sort of encouragement. 

"I am very much glad we could do this for you, Gundham!" Sonia insisted, the last of her friends to shuffle out. "Kazuichi really is a keeper, huh?" She asked. 

"I do believe so." Gundham said, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist posessively. 

"I will pray for his safe passage to the next realm." She said with the utmost seriousness. Gundham nodded to her in thanks and she scurried off to catch up with everybody else. 

They stood there in silence for a moment, close, just staring at the disturbed earth in an otherwise pristine patch of grass. Gundham smiled sadly, shaking his head. 

"Thank you, my Paramour. Nobody has ever done something so thoughtful for me." 

Souda smiled, chuckling. 

"You don't have to thank me. It was the decent thing to do. I love you and I'm sorry this happened." 

"I love you too." 

They then walked back to the dorms together, Gundham opting to sleep in his boyfriend's room for the night, rather than be surrounded by metres and metres of tubes and glass meant for his hamsters to crawl around in. He slept well in the other's arms, feeling much  _ **much**_ better than he did before, feeling cleansed by the catharsis of being cared for. 

They slept through breakfast, morning classes, and lunch, but neither complained, content to finally get some resftul sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was not beta read. if you catch an obvious mistake lmk!!!!!
> 
> please leave lots of comments 2 validate my time and effort!!!! thank!!!!


End file.
